Bulrush
Bulrush belongs to Epi. Do not use her character without permission. Thank you! - Please do not edit the page, unless it is to correct a spelling or grammar error. Appearance Bulrush is a muddy brown colour with pale cream underscales. She has amber scales bordering between her underscales and back scales. Her horns are the same colour as her underscales, perhapes a bit lighter, though. She has amber eyes and a charred wing due to a fire in her hometown. This, however, does not effect her flying (that much, anyways). Personality "Everyone obeys my orders simply because they are afraid of being yelled at." Bulrush is a fiery, stubborn, persistent MudWing who only wants to serve her queen, Queen Everglade. Growing up she had to fight for attention since she had four brothers to compete with. Some say that the reason Bulrush ended up to be such a successful sergeant and then general was because she could command in a way unique to herself. Backstory/History Bulrush was born in a small MudWing village northeast of the Diamond Spay Delta. The MudWings there were trained to at a young age. Bulrush, however, never appealed to spending time in a swealtering bakery every day of her life. Plus, she always burned the bread. Her brothers encouraged her to move to a MudWing military camp so she could become a soldier under the command of Queen Everglade. She soon set off and found herself standing in front of the commander, Fowl. Fowl assigned Bulrush a troop and told her "Training starts in the morning." The training was brutal, and more so were her troopmates. They didn't love the idea of being paired up with a complete newcomer, especially since it was halfway through training, and Bulrush would only have to complete half of it. She soon graduated, the number one in her class, and was now a full-time soldier. She served the queen for ten years, ending up as a very successful sergeant. One day a dragon named Puddle sauntered in to their camp and joined the army. He quickly rose through the ranks, which Bulrush was first annoyed of, until she got to know him better. They became good friends, until one day when Puddle admitted to instead be a camoflauged RainWing named Persimmon. She then took off her disguise to prove it. Bulrush was furiorus with her, and though she never told anyone, she didn't talk to Persimmon/Puddle until the night when they planned out the strategy to avenge the deaths of some of her fellow troop members and attack the SandWings. The next morning, Bulrush couldn't find Persimmon anywhere, but when she checked her office, she found a note. It explained that Persimmon couldn't fight the SandWings, and so she left. Bulrush was going to reveal Persimmon's secret, but decided against it. She had drawn a map to Persimmon's exact location, and she planned to visit her at one point. Days passed, and before Bulrush knew it, it was the eve before the attack. She snuck out and met Persimmon in secret, when her ex-friend told her something even more shocking. She had befriended a SandWing, and he was coming to meet them, too. "He has some information about the attack tomorrow." She explained. Bulrush agreed to hear out Jackrabbit's story, and realized after that Queen Oryx was not to blame for the deaths of the MudWings. The rest is a WIP that will be added in ASAP after it is done! Relationships Bulrush grew up with four brothers, Pheasant, Muskrat, Alkaline, and Brackish, in a bakery their parents owned. They lived with their parents, Mire and Crawfish, though they never really cared what their kids did. Persimmon/Puddle is still a great friend of hers, along with Carbajal, one of her former troopmates. Abilities Normal MudWing abilities. (Fire, water-breathing, etc.) Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Content (Epiphlyte)